


Screwing in Trousers

by falsettosland



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Affairs, Angst, Cheating, Divorce, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Canon, pre-falsettos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsettosland/pseuds/falsettosland
Summary: Marvin had everything he ever wanted, or at least he thought he did. He had a beautiful wife and a son, he had a good job, he had good friends, what else could he want? It turns out the missing thing was Whizzer Brown.-This is during the time of Marvin's affair with Whizzer, the crumbling of his marriage with Trina, and when Jason started learning things he didn't want to know.





	1. Chapter 1

Marvin groaned, as he lost another racquetball game to Cordelia. The two had been playing for about two hours, and the blonde girl still hadn't broken a sweat.  
"This isn't fair! I need some fair competition!" He groaned, throwing himself on the bench.  
"Aw come on! You just need to try harder!"  
"I am trying! But you're too damn good."  
"Fine, we'll take a ten minute break, I'll let you rest and we'll try again."  
"Great. So what's up—" Marvin took a few sips of his water, "—with you?"  
"I'm actually seeing someone new." Cordelia smiled brightly, her cheeks flushing.  
"Oh?"  
"Her name is Charlotte, she actually lives near you."  
"She's my next door neighbor. How'd you get her? I thought she was in a relationship with her cat."  
"Shut u—"  
"Delia?!" A male voice cut her off, making her laugh when she turned around. The owner of the voice was a handsome young man, with perfectly combed back hair, and a tight white polo shirt with matching short shorts.  
Marvin licked his lips when he saw the man, feeling something inside of him. Jealously? No, he didn't want to be him. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do with this man, but damn he was hot. Wait...did Marvin just call him hot? Fuck.  
"Oh! Marvin, this is Whizzer, we went to college together!"  
"Whizzer Brown, nice to meet you."  
Marvin took a deep breath as he shook Whizzer's hand, this man was obviously into the better things in life, he tried thinking of something witty and intelligent to say.  
"What kind of name is Whizzer?"  
Whizzer just rolled his eyes, making Marvin nervous. Shit, I messed up, he thought to himself.  
"I get asked that all the time, I don't know why my parents named me fucking Whizzer."  
"Sorry for asking then." He looked down at his shoes, his face turning red from embarrassment. He could feel Whizzer's eyes on him, looking him up and down.  
"Anyways! Whiz, what are you doing here?" Cordelia said brightly, elbowing Marvin. He lifted his head in protest, but forgot what he was going to say when he made eye contact with Whizzer, who quickly looked away.  
"Here to play racquetball." Whizzer held up his racket, but Marvin felt himself stare at the man's arms.  
"Oh! Well then, why don't you play with Marvin? He was complaining of not having a fair partner because I keep kicking his ass."  
Whizzer laughed, and Marvin felt hit heart beat faster. It was a full laugh, his face scrunching up, showing his perfect teeth.  
"Let's go then."  
"You're on, Marvin."  
They played for hours, Cordelia leaving halfway through because she was "tired".  
Marvin was gasping for air, hunched over. He and Whizzer were tied again, the younger man standing confidently because he won the most recent game.  
"God, I'm exhausted." Marvin groaned, falling on his back on the court, breathing heavily.  
"C'mon Marv, don't be such a wuss." Whizzer stood on top of him, which made Marvin turn even redder. Let's just say...Whizzer was a little excited.  
"Oh shit, sorry." Whizzer noticed, his face turning red now, quickly helping Marvin up and stepping back.  
"Am I that fun to play with?" Marvin mused, smirking as he stepped closer to Whizzer, whose body stiffened. Wait what? What am I doing? I have a fucking wife, Marvin thought to himself, but he stopped thinking when Whizzer grabbed his wrists.  
"Are you gay, Marvin?"  
"I..."  
"You're definitely not straight if your hanging out with Cordelia."  
"I am straight, I..."  
"You know she's gay too, right?"  
"She's dating my neighbor."  
"Hm, interesting." Whizzer moved closer, so that their bodies barely touched.  
Marvin tensed up as he realized how his body was reacting. He wasn't supposed to be turned on by guys. He was supposed to be turned on by girls. He had a wife. She was suppo—  
Whizzer kissed him. It wasn't a soft kiss, like the ones Trina gives him. This one was lusty and filthy—and Marvin couldn't get enough of it.  
Whizzer dropped his racket, grabbing Marvin's ass. Marvin was the first to pull away, trying to catch his breath.  
"Wait...I have something to tell you."  
"It better not be you're already taken."  
"I..."  
"What the fuck?!" Whizzer stepped back, throwing his goggles to the floor.  
"I have a wife...and son..."  
"And you didn't that would've been some good get-to-know-you information?! And you flirted back! You kissed back!"  
"I don't love her."  
"What?" Whizzer froze, his perfectly combed back hair now falling in front of his face.  
"I like men."  
"You haven't told her?"  
"God no! It's the 70s, you know that we're pretty much illegal."  
There was a long silence. Whizzer sighed, running his hand through his hair, fixing it.  
"How long have you been married?"  
"About ten years."  
"Christ you're a terrible husband." He chuckled, shaking his head.  
"Well I was a descent husband until you strutted in here with your good hair an—"  
"Have you been with other guys before?"  
"No." Marvin flushed red. Was he implying something?  
"You have so much to learn, come back to my place with me. You can tell your wife you were playing late."  
He was definitely implying something.  
-  
Marvin panted, his head feeling fuzzy. He tried to find his jacket and belt, stumbling around. He was starting to get used to the pain down there.  
"Marvin."  
He looked up, seeing Whizzer in only boxers, holding up his coat and belt.  
"Thanks. Sorry, I really need to g—"  
"Go back to your family, whatever." Whizzer handed him his stuff and went into the kitchen.  
"That's it? Whatever?"  
"You want me to compliment you? Fine. You have a nice ass, don't let the door hit you on the way out. Happy?" Whizzer sighed, rolling his eyes. Marvin was going to fight back, he really wanted to, but he really needed to get home.  
"Want to play again next week?"  
"Sure. My number's in your jacket. Keep it safe, but I'm sure your WIFE would love to find it."  
"Fuck off, Whizzer."  
As Marvin slammed the door behind him, Whizzer mimicked him.  
"Hmph, _I think I'm so high and mighty because I'm a heterosexual who can take it up the ass, no compliments for you Whizzer._ I hate sleeping with married men."


	2. Chapter 2

Marvin tried slipping into the house unnoticed, but unfortunately, he failed.   
"Where were you? You've been gone all afternoon." Trina stood up from the dinner table, taking Marvin's jacket.   
"I was playing racquetball ball with Cordelia an—"  
"I saw her visit Dr.Dubois next door, but you weren't with her."   
"We ran into her old college friend and him and I were talking and playing racquetball and time just slipped by."   
"Okay...but let me know if you're going to stay out longer next time, okay dear?"  
"Jason's been missing you." Trina kissed him quickly, before hanging up his coat and going back to the table, playing with their 8 year old son's hair.   
Marvin thought back to Whizzer's intense kisses, feeling his heart beat faster. It was like he was trying to devour him.   
He sat at the table with his family, making himself a plate of linguini.   
"Dad! Guess what I did today!"   
"What?"   
"I learned to play chess! Want me to teach you tomorrow?"   
"Of course, after work, alright? How did you learn to play chess?"   
"He read your how to book you bought over a year ago and never picked up." Trina laughed, looking worriedly at Jason when he wasn't looking.   
When the meal was done, Jason ran upstairs, leaving Trina and Marvin alone to wash dishes.   
"Honey, tonight, do you want to..." She looked at Marvin, biting her lip. She wanted to have sex. Marvin was waiting for her to finally ask, he knew she was frustrated. They haven't had sex in over two weeks because of Marvin's hectic job.   
"But I'm going to be tired in the morning for work."  
"So? Don't you want to make your wife happy? Please, Marvin."   
"I'm sorry honey, but I can't be tired at work. We're planning this big presentation on—"  
"Okay, fine. Always with the excuses, whatever." Trina complained, rolling her eyes. As she made her way up the stairs, Marvin heard the footsteps stop as she turned to look back at him, before continuing up.   
"God..." Marvin muttered to himself, washing the dishes. He hated rejecting Trina, but what were his other options? He didn't love her, he couldn't fake love during sex, of all things. Love isn't sex, it's something completely different.   
His mind wandered to not even two hours ago. Him and another man's sweaty bodies pressed against each other, both aware that they were doing something illegal, but didn't care. Marvin felt his face flush, for the pain on his backside was still there. He rushed to the coat rack, getting Whizzer's number out of his coat, so Trina wouldn't accidentally find it. His head was in ten different places, he tried to figure out where he could hide it. He ended up hiding it under the flower vase on the table near the door. As he walked up the stairs, he saw Jason's bedroom light was still on.   
"Jason, you should be in bed." Marvin leaned on his son's doorframe, who was still awake and playing chess.   
"But—"  
"No buts, kid. C'mon, clean it up."   
Jason groaned as he put the pieces back in the box, folding up the board and pushing the box under his bed.   
"You'll be home earlier to play, right?" Jason asked as he climbed into bed, making puppy dog eyes at his father.   
"I'll try my best." Marvin chuckled, kissing his son's forehead, who fake gagged in response.   
"Goodnight, Jason, love you." Marvin whispered as he turned off his light, closing the door behind himself.   
When Marvin finally climbed into bed, Trina shifted farther towards the edge of the bed, leaving a space between them. _This bed is bigger than the both of us..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is so late, but I've been caught up with work and general writer's block.

Marvin woke up before Trina, quietly getting dressed for work. He peeked into Jason's room, who was still sleeping. It was almost 7 and the house was silent. Marvin put on his jacket, deciding to skip breakfast.   
When he got outside, and searched his pockets for his car keys, he noticed the car parked on the curb, blocking his driveway. He gasped when he noticed the sunglasses wearing man leaning against it.   
"Whizzer? What the hell are you doing here?"   
"Delia told me you left you around this time. I was passed out drunk in her girlfriend's place and I thought I could see you."   
"I can't screw, I need to go to work."   
"Oh come on! I need some satisfaction, the bars aren't busy until later." Whizzer tried to pull him closer by his hip, but Marvin pushed him back.   
"Whizzer! We can't do anything here anyways! If a neighbor saw...or if my wife saw..."  
"God! Relax, Marvin. It's just a kiss!"   
"If anyone sees I'll be ruined. Why the hell are you still here? Don't you check up on any of your other hookups?"   
"God no! I'm pretty sure one of the last guys was a senator—"  
Marvin looked back at his house nervously, before grabbing Whizzer by the collar and kissing him roughly.   
"Come on! You had to interrupt me? I was going to tell you which one of your country's fine senators has a choking kink." Whizzer chuckled when Marvin pulled away, trying to back away from Whizzer, but the taller man was gripping his waist tightly.   
"Get in the car." Whizzer whispered, leaning in to nip at Marvin's ear, making him jump.   
"Whizzer, I told you I can't. I need to get to work and I can't risk anyone seeing."   
"Relax, Marvin. I just wanted to drive you to work."   
"Really? That's pretty nice, Whizzer."   
"Don't go falling in love with me, you're going to pay me back later."   
"There's the Whizzer I know."   
Whizzer rolled his eyes, shoving Marvin away from the driver's side door. As Marvin grumbled to himself and made his way to the other side of the car, Whizzer stared at his ass, a stupid smirk on his face. The older man looked back up at his house before getting in, swearing his wife was staring at him from their bedroom window.   
-  
"Jason, why are you awake so early?" Trina asked, still working on her hair, startled by her son who was sitting on the couch, playing chess.   
"I dunno." Jason shrugged, concentrated on his game.   
"Did your father say good morning to you?" She sighed, picking up his game and putting it on the kitchen table.   
"No, I haven't seen him at all." He replied, following his mother to continue his game.   
"That's odd, I didn't even hear him get out of bed. Why would he get up so early?" She talked to herself as she made Jason a bowl of cereal, pushing his game out of the way to set it down in front of him.   
"Why are you asking me? How would I know?"   
"Just like your father." Trina smiled, running her hand though his hair.   
She hated moments like this alone with Jason. She loved him, God, she loved her son so much. But it felt sad without Marvin. Their family wasn't complete. Lately, they have been having fewer and fewer family moments. Trina wondered if it was her fault he was staying later at work, or that he left early without telling anyone. She tried to be the perfect wife, for him. She worked short hours, she did the laundry, she cooked what he liked for dinner, she always made sure the house was clean for him when he came back from work. She knows he loves her, he just has a hard time expressing it. She loves him, she loves Jason. She loves this family. She just wishes he wasn't so self-centered.   
"Mom?"   
Trina jumped, making her spill her cup of coffee.   
"Yes, dear?" She smiled at her son, her hand shaking as she got a towel to clean up the mess.   
"You were zoning out...it was weird. Are you okay?"   
"Y-yeah...just thinking."   
"About what?"   
"How much I love this family."  


	4. Chapter 4

The two men sat in silence, Whizzer glancing at Marvin every few minutes.  
"What do you even do?" Whizzer broke the silence, stopping at a red light.  
"Huh, first, you offer to give me a ride, and now, you're asking what I do for a living. What's going on with you?" Marvin smirked, feeling confident enough to put his hand on Whizzer's thigh.  
"Am I not allowed to ask questions about you?" The younger man slapped his hand away, giving him a dirty look.  
"I thought I'm just some one night stand you wanted to see again." Marvin crossed his arms, raising his eyebrows, which received a scoff from the other.  
"So? I can't know anything about you?" Whizzer rolled his eyes, starting to drive again.  
"You can, but I barely know anything about you."  
"Fine. What do you want to know?"  
"Tell me about your family."  
"Nice try. Next."  
"What do you do?"  
"I work for a small photography business. I only really work when I have gigs."  
"Photography? Isn't there a photography place downtown with a bunch of bright signs?"  
"Yep, that's where I work."  
"Really? I've taken my family there a few times."  
"I've photographed hundreds of families, you can't expect me to remember yours."  
"The photographer flirted with me."  
"I flirt with everyone."  
"I rejected him."  
"You really think you stood out from the crowd? I've been rejected dozens of times."  
"Why are we doing this?"  
"I turn here, right? Then you said it's three more blocks?" Whizzer changed the subject, shifting his shoulders uncomfortably.  
"Yes. Answer the question."  
"This affair? You're the one who wanted to continue, I'm just here for the sex."  
"That's all you think of me?"  
"What do you want me to say, Marvin?"  
"That you at least care about me. I mean, why else would you pick me up and ask about my life?"  
"Christ, you are really bad at affairs."  
"You don't care about me?"  
"We've known each other for like a week!"  
"So?"  
Marvin pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. They continued the car ride in silence, Whizzer no longer looking at Marvin when he wasn't paying attention. _Shit._  
-  
"Can I walk to school today?"  
"No sweetie, it's chilly out and it's not safe to walk alone."  
"But mom!" Jason whined, he tugged lightly on his mother's sweater sleeve.  
"No buts, I'm driving you." She pulled her arm away, picking up her keys.  
"When will I be able to walk home?"  
"Ask me again in two years." She smiled, holding open the front door for her son to walk under her arm.  
"But that's so far away!" Jason continued to complain as he walked to her car. He threw his backpack in the backseat, getting in and slamming the car door.  
Trina noticed her husband's car in the driveway, becoming even more concerned where he was. Marvin wasn't one to skip work, and his keys weren't on the counter. Yet his car was still in the driveway.  
"Jason, you might be a few minutes late, can you come inside for a minute? I need to make a phone call and I don't want you sitting in the car alone." She popped her head in the car, putting on a face smile.  
Jason sighed, getting out, leaving his bag inside.  
Trina rushed back inside the house, Jason plopping himself down on the couch and busying himself with his chessboard. She picked up the phone, her hand shaking as she dialed the number.  
_One ring._  
She started tapping her foot.  
_Two rings._  
She took a deep breath, fiddling with her wedding ring.  
"Hello?"  
"Marvin?"  
"Trina? Hi honey. You know, I love hearing your voice but I'm at work—"  
"I was just calling because your car is still at home, but you're at work."  
"Whizzer gave me a ride."  
"Whizzer?"  
"Whizzer Brown. Cordelia's friend."  
"Um, o-okay. I'm glad you're safe, I was worried about you."  
"I'm fine, Trina. I have to go, love you. Don't worry."  
Before she could tell him she loved him too, she was interrupted with faint buzzing on the other end. He hung up on her. Feeling slightly calmer, she put the phone back on the wall. She called Jason to leave, deciding to not pick a fight about the queen chess piece he not-so-sneakily hid in his fist.  
_I worry a lot._


End file.
